Venganza
by karibonita
Summary: Mentiras, rencores, traiciones son los sentiemientos que surgen de las bajas pasiones y que originan la... Venganza! UA S
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Su vestido de novia no era más un vestido blanco, una enorme mancha de sangre cubría gran parte de adelante pero no era su sangre. Ella lo tenía entre sus brazos, que había pasado, porqué estaba pasando esto.

-¡Darien! ¡Darien! – gritaba Serena – ¡Por favor, mírame! ¡Mírame!

-Se… re… na – dijó él abriendo una vez más los ojos – yo no quiero vivir sin ti - dicho esto perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Ayuda! – gritaba la novia - ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! – estaba desesperada - ¡Llamen a un médico, por favor!

La causante de la tragedia, una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, se había dado a la fuga luego de cometer su crimen.

Los paramédicos y la ambulancia llegaron, tomaron el cuerpo casi sin vida del muchacho y a la mujer le aplicaron unos calmantes ya que se encontraba en estado de shock por lo sucedido. La ambulancia recorrió la ciudad con el ulular de la sirena.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Este es mi nueva propuesta de Fic, espero que les guste.**

**Dejo en claro una vez más que la historia original de Sailor Moon y los personajes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para fines de entretenimiento.**

**Esta historia es totalmente distinta a la saga Sailor Moon pero esta inspirada en sus personajes. En esta historia los personajes no tienen ningún poder y no hay enemigos extraterrestres o misteriosos. Todos son seres humanos comunes y corrientes.**

**Ojala disfruten la lectura de este nuevo trabajo, tanto como yo escribiéndolo. **

**Un agradecimiento especial a mi amiga Carolina (caroone) que siempre me esta alentando y me ayuda cada vez que me trabo (que son varias).**

**Estoy emocionada, es el comienzo de mi segunda historia. Ya sé que empieza con una tragedia pero tal vez tenga un final feliz.**

**Que creen, Darien vivirá o no. Lean la historia y opinen según avancen los capítulos.**

**Mil gracias a todos. Besos.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hago mención que la historia original de Sailor Moon no es de mi propiedad y tampoco los personajes que en ella intervienen. A continuación les dejo el primer capi, espero que les sea interesante, ya saben espero sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**REMINISCENCIAS DE UNA VIDA FELIZ**

Ella tenía siete años, niña agraciada, hija única de una importante familia. Cualquiera que la veía, sabía que, a pesar de tener todas las comodidades del mundo, su vida no sería color rosa; desde el día que nació recibió la bendición o ¿condena? de cargar con el peso que significaba ser una Tsukino y todo lo que ello implicaba. A su corta edad, no tenía muchos amigos, sólo se contaba entre ellos su prima, con quien vivía desde los cinco, y una muchacha que vivía en el Templo donde siempre acudía, con su familia, a hacer sus oraciones y ofrendas.

Él era el hijo mayor de la familia Black, entrando a la adolescencia, a sus doce años. Todos le vislumbraban un gran futuro, el niño era muy inteligente, educado y bien desenvuelto; el orgullo de su madre.

Una reunión social, el séptimo cumpleaños de Serena Tsukino, el día que cruzarían por primera vez sus miradas y el día en que ambos jóvenes, sin saberlo, se involucrarían en algo más que una relación.

Aquel adolescente, Diamante Black, comenzaría a frecuentar a aquella niña de cabellos dorados y ojos color cielo. ¿Simple atracción o amor? El hecho era que se necesitaban, como las hojas al rocío, para seguir viviendo felices.

Los padres de la pequeña veían con buenos ojos la relación que compartía con el mayor de los Black; ya todos sabían que entre esos dos pequeños había una gran amistad, pero ellos sentían que era algo más; llegado el momento esa amistad evolucionaría hacía algo más excelso, el amor.

Así pasaron los días, meses y años; tal como se vislumbraba, Serena y Diamante fueron madurando, como su amistad, hasta convertirse finalmente en novios. Ante los ojos de los demás eran la pareja perfecta, llena de encanto y gracia, millonarios y muy famosos.

Era el cumpleaños número veinte de Diamante, la reunión convocada, anunciaba, aunque a su corta edad, el compromiso de ambos jóvenes. Neherenia, la Sra. Black, madre de Diamante, había sugerido dicho acto ya que los jóvenes, a pesar de sus pocos años, eran muy maduros y estaban muy seguros del amor que se tenían.

Aquel día, un joven de hermosos ojos azul noche contemplaba de lejos la algarabía de la fiesta, permanecía a las afueras del salón espiando como el joven peliplateado y la hermosa rubia brindaban por su futuro juntos. El mal sabor que sentía en los labios no era producto del acontecimiento en sí, sino de saber que él debería estar en ese lugar, no por la chica, no por la situación, sino por ser el verdadero dueño de todo lo que ellos ostentaban como suyo.

Inconscientemente se acercó más de lo debido al hermoso salón, la frustración que expresaba su mirada lo hacía ver tenso y triste. Unos ojos celestes se posaron sobre él, pero ni cuenta se dio, veía como su tía Neherenia y su primo Diamante se jactaban de ser el centro de atención en aquella fiesta. Una dulce voz lo sacó de su enajenación.

-¡Hola! – decía una voz femenina - ¡Hey, te estoy hablando! ¡Hola!, ¿sigues aquí?

-¡Ah! – se sorprendió el aludido y cambió de expresión – ¿Otra vez tú? No puede ser, siempre tienes que estar llamando la atención de esa manera niña mimada, no tienes mejores cosas que hacer – señalándole hacía el tumulto.

-Y tú, siempre tienes que ser tan amargado y grosero – respondió la joven, frunciendo el seño – ya me voy, y yo que quería invitarte a venir conmigo a la fiesta. – la muchacha se marchó resentida.

Darien la vio alejarse – 'Vaya, sí que es hermosa' – pensó – 'pero es igual que ellos, una pretenciosa' – después se volvió con dirección a la cocina.

Había llegado el momento, Diamante pidió silencio, iba tomar la palabra; extendió su brazo con dirección a Serena, señal para que se dirigiese hacia él. La rubia entendió perfectamente y con una sonrisa en los labios se acercó donde su novio la esperaba.

-Señores, - comenzó él – hoy estamos aquí para celebrar algo más que mi onomástico. – hizo una pausa mirando nuevamente a Serena – Esta hermosa jovencita que me acompaña, – y señalando hacía los padres de la chica – su respetable familia, – ahora, hacía el otro lado – así como, mi amada madre – tomó un trago de la copa que tenía en la mano – nos honran con su presencia el día de hoy para hacer de conocimiento público – tomó la mano izquierda de chica – que Serena y yo – mostrándoles el anillo que en ella descansaba – nos vamos a casar. Hoy estamos celebrando oficialmente nuestro compromiso.

-¡Bravo! – se escuchó entre los espectadores, así como los aplauso y los flashes de las cámaras de la prensa que inmortalizaban el momento.

El resto de la velada, todos esperaban turno para felicitar a la novel pareja, sin duda, el compromiso traería mucha cola; los Tsukino y los Black juntos. Muchos opinaban que era pura publicidad, otros asumían que era una alianza estratégica de negocios, pocos creían que la unión de los jóvenes fuese realmente movida por el amor.

-¡Felicitaciones, Serena! – se abalanzó en cuanto pudo, su prima, hacía ella - ¡Te casarás! Aún no lo puedo creer.

-Vamos, Mina – contestó Serena – sólo están sucediendo las cosas bajo su orden natural, estaba visto que Diamante y yo nos comprometiésemos. Es la lógica de la vida.

-Vaya, Serena, hasta parece que yo estuviera más emocionada con tu boda, que tú – bromeó entre seria y risueña, Mina.

-No es eso, es sólo que tu tiendes a exagerarlo todo – sonrió la muchacha.

-Mejor dejamos nuestra filosofía para después, disfrutemos la velada – sentenció Mina.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la mesa por unos bocados y sodas, cuando se cruzaron por el camino con un muchacho de tez clara, ojos azules y cabello del mismo color. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, no era de felicidad, en ella había malicia; la forma como la miró, le hizo estremecer.

-Cuñada, – le dijo, atajándole el paso para que no lo esquivara – que gusto verte.

-Zafiro, – sonrió trémula Serena – no te había visto en toda la noche.

-No es raro, - sonrió nuevamente – nadie en este lugar se fija en mí. Aquí las estrellas son mi hermano y tú.

-Creo que exageras un poco – pronunció Mina, tratando de disipar la tensión que se percibía – Tanto tú, como tu hermano, son igualmente reconocidos y queridos por todos.

-Vamos, Mina, - repuso – no vengas ahora con tus discursos, no estamos ante la prensa.

-Sin duda, Zafiro, - respondió de mala forma – con el carácter que te manejas, nadie nuca se interesara por ti.

-Mina, ¿qué cosas dices? – reprochó la otra rubia a su prima.

-Vamos, Serena, traté de ser cortés con él y no funcionó. – y continuando su camino – Yo me voy, allá tú.

-Tal vez, deberías irte con ella – sugirió Zafiro – después de todo, no perteneces aquí.

-Zafiro – lo miró expectante.

-Todavía no eres parte de la familia, - continuó – falta para que eso se haga realidad, cuñadita. – la tonalidad que le dio a la última palabra, le hizo temblar una vez más.

Dicho esto, el joven se retiró dejándole un mal sabor en la boca. Ella no se sintió bien y prefirió dirigirse al patio a tomar un poco de aire. Se sentó pensativa al borde de la pileta que se encontraba casi al centro del pequeño lugar. La luna estaba hermosa y perdió su mirada en ella. La silueta de su rostro dibujada por la luz del satélite, la hacía lucir encantadora.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien más estaba ahí, quizá buscando la misma tranquilidad. Derrepente, sintió una penetrante mirada que la trajo de vuelta al mundo de los mortales. Esas pupilas azules la miraban diferente que hace un momento.

-¿Por qué te has quedado mirándome? – le preguntó.

-Te veías triste, – contestó – no quería interrumpirte.

-Eres muy considerado – le respondió a manera de sorna – no es fiel a tu estilo.

-Por un momento, pensé que podías ser diferente – murmuró – pero ya veo que me equivoqué.

-Y vuelves a ser el mismo – le dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

Repentinamente el sonrió también, que tenía de especial esa niña que llamaba tanto su atención. La tristeza que vio reflejada en los ojos de ella, le hizo pensar que a las finales no eran tan diferentes, había tanta transparencia en ella que hasta le pareció un ángel.

-Deberías ir a tu fiesta – le sugirió.

-¡No! – respondió ella – mientras más se olviden de mí es mejor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó curioso.

-Estar todo el tiempo, tratando de ser complaciente con esas personas cansa – dio por simple respuesta.

-¿Qué, no eres feliz con ello? – preguntó, todavía un poco confundido.

-No todo el tiempo, – resopló – es agotador como no tienes ideas.

-Y ¿por qué lo haces? – preguntó, aún más curioso.

-Las personas como mi familia siempre están en el ojo y comentario de todo el mundo, y como figuras públicas tenemos que guardar ciertos estándares, por así decirlo.

-Sí, vaya, – respondió él pensativo – si es así, yo no quiero esa vida.

-Eres muy gracioso – dijo ella risueña – lo haces ver como algo malo. Además, - continuó – no creo que tú tengas que pasar por eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – espetó con desconfianza.

-No lo tomes tan a pecho – se defendió – sólo que tu vida es más sencilla, no tienes porque preocuparte de esas cosa. Y tenlo por seguro es mejor así.

Que equivocada estaba la rubia, si había algo complicado y por demás enredado, era la vida de aquel joven.

-¡Serena! – se escuchó una voz masculina, llamándola.

-Tu noviecito te está buscando – dijo de mala gana el chico.

-¿Por qué ese tono? – preguntó intrigada Serena.

-¿Qué tono? – preguntó él.

-¡Serena! – se volvió a escuchar.

-No importa – contestó al darse cuenta que no quedaba mucho tiempo antes que Diamante llegara hacía ellos - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-¿Qué? – dio como respuesta.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – volvió a preguntar – Me lo dirás.

-¿Debería? – volviendo a su actitud desconfiada.

-Yo conteste todas tus preguntas. – argumentó ella – Vamos, me lo debes.

-Está bien, – respondió resignado – mi nombre es Da…

-¡Serena! – esta vez, la voz vino acompañada con un fuerte tirón que separó a Serena del muchacho.

-Diamante – repuso ella algo contraria por la actitud de su novio.

-¿Qué haces hablando con él? – preguntó visiblemente enfadado.

-Diamante, suéltame. – dio por respuesta - ¿A qué viene todo este show?

Diamante dirigió al muchacho una mirada cargada de fastidio, a lo que el chico respondió con mirada retadora, sin dejarse amedrentar.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí? – arremetió contra él - bien claro se te indicó que no te asomaras.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme algo en esta casa. – respondió.

-Pero que insolente estás, espera que mamá se enteré de esto – se defendió, Diamante.

-Espera, Diamante, – intervino, Serena – sólo estábamos conversando, él no ha hecho nada malo.

-Serena, tú no sabes cómo son las cosas – contestó el peliplateado.

-Diamante, por favor. – con voz suplicante – Él sólo quiso ser amable conmigo.

Dicho esto, rodeo con sus brazos al chico para que se tranquilizara. Diamante dio otra mirada drástica a Darien y luego tomo de la cintura a Serena y se encaminó hacía el salón. Cuando Diamante bajó la guardia, Serena en un ágil movimiento se volvió a ver al muchacho y le guiñó como señal de que todo estaba bien.

Diamante y Serena de regreso al salón notaron que varios de los invitados ya se habían retirado. Ahí estaban sus padres conversando amenamente, en otro lado, Mina, Amy y Lita. Serena y Diamante se dirigieron donde las chicas.

-Serena, ¿dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Mina.

-Sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire – contestó - ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

-Pregúntale a tu novio, – dijo acusatoriamente Amy – se puso como un loco cuando cayó en cuenta que no estabas.

-Diamante es un exagerado. – respondió graciosa – No me iban a secuestrar dentro de la mansión.

-Serena, - respondió contrariado por la actitud de su novia – tú sabes que me interesa tu seguridad; además, claro que algo te podría pasar dentro de esta casa – y haciendo una leve pausa – y más si te andas enredando con cierto tipo de persona.

-Ay, Serenita, - intervino, Lita – para mí que, Diamante, te pillo haciendo algo indebido, por algo ese comentario.

-Sólo estuve hablando con uno de los invitados. – contestó despreocupada – Y por cierto, Diamante, ¿quién es él? En varias ocasiones lo he visto aquí en tu casa.

-¿Qué? – respondió con cara de desagrado – Tú ya habías hablado antes con él.

-La verdad, sí. – Serena, derrepente se mostró muy curiosa – Siempre lo he visto. Al principio, lo confundía con Zafiro, son muy parecidos físicamente. – hizo una pausa muy pensativa - ¿Es familiar tuyo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo has presentado?

-¿Familiar? – la tonalidad de su voz hacía parecer tan absurda esa posibilidad – Él es un simple sirviente más, es hijo de la servidumbre.

-Y ¿por qué se parece tanto a tu hermano? – preguntó no del todo convencida – además, no aparenta ser el hijo de una sirvienta.

-Vamos, Serena, desde cuando te instalaron un radar "no soy hijo de la sirvienta" – pronunció a modo de broma, Mina.

-Bueno, - continuó Serena – yo insisto que se parece a Zafiro, sino fuera por el color del cabello, el tono de piel y el carácter, yo diría que es una réplica de tu hermano.

-Vaya, que bien analizado lo tienes, Serena – Diamante dejaba notar el desagrado en su voz.

-Sólo es curiosidad, nada en especial – contradijo la aludida – No me digas que te vas a poner celoso por eso.

-No es eso – contestó.

-Ya, Serena, - intervino, Amy – es lógico que Diamante se preocupe, él es tu novio, recuerda que llevas un anillo de compromiso en la mano. ¿eso no te dice nada?

-Amy, ya bájale – contestó contrariada – que yo este comprometida no me quita que pueda relacionarme con otras personas. ¿Desde cuándo hablar con alguien se convirtió en pecado?

-Es que no es un simple "alguien" – puntualizó, Mina – La verdad que, Diamante tiene motivos para ponerse así, tú eres su novia y deberías de dejar de interesarte por otros hombres.

-Y más si no sabes nada de él – apoyó, Lita – que tal si es un asesino en serie o un secuestrador.

-¡Ay! – exclamó Serena, al ver que sería inútil cualquier argumento que podría darles – con Uds., definitivamente, no se puede.

-Serena, - esta vez, Diamante tomaba la palabra – esta es la noche de nuestro compromiso, – trataba de sonar dócil – deberías dejar de hablar de cosas que no vienen al caso y disfrutarla al máximo.

-¡Por fin!, - exclamó Serena – alguien dijo algo inteligente. – sonrió dulcemente a su novio y dirigiéndose a sus amigas – Nos vemos al rato niñas. – guiñándoles un ojo.

Tomo a Diamante de la mano y se separo del grupo, él se dejó guiar por su novia. Salieron a la entrada de la mansión y se sentaron en las gradas.

-La luna esta preciosa – comenzó Serena, viendo al astro que brillaba hermoso en el cielo.

-Así es, cariño. – Diamante le paso el brazo por los hombros y la atrajo hacia él.

-Mirar la luna me da mucha paz – ella le miró a la cara y le regalo una dulce sonrisa – pero es mucho mejor si estoy contigo.

-A mi nada me hace más feliz que estar contigo – la miro tan tiernamente.

-Tú le has dado un sentido a mi vida, – sus ojos brillaban de felicidad – me has dado tanto y ahora esto – mirando su anillo de compromiso – parece un sueño. Es tan perfecto, y todo gracias a ti.

-Yo soy el que te agradece que estés siempre a mi lado –sus ojos demostraban una devoción sin igual, que sólo Serena sabía explotar – Todos los días, le doy gracias a Dios por haberte puesto en mi camino y por hacerme merecedor de tu amor.

-Soy tan dichosa a tu lado – se acurrucó en el pecho de él – te prometo que te haré el hombre más feliz.

-Ya lo soy, cielo. – le respondió, luego apartó su brazo de su espalda y la recostó en su regazo de tal forma que podía ver su rostro – Ni la luna es tan hermosa y perfecta como lo eres tú.

-Siempre haces que me sonroje – protestó con un tinte granate en sus mejillas.

-Serena, - su tono de voz cambió esta vez, era como si derrepente algo viniese a su mente, algo que le preocupaba – prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado, pase lo que pase.

-¿Y eso? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sólo promételo, por favor – parecía una súplica.

-Diamante Black, - ella se enderezó y con su mano izquierda buscó la de él y junto su palma con la de ella – nuestras vidas están entrelazadas – enlazó sus dedos con los de él – nada podrá deshacer esto, es algo más profundo que cualquier unión que exista, más significativo que firmar un papel. – busco su mirada – Yo te prometo, – hizo una pequeña pausa – que así como hoy siempre buscaré hacerte feliz, nunca voy a fallarte y lo más importante – volvió hacer silencio mientras le sonreía – nunca voy a faltarte.

Él sólo pudo observar el brillo en sus ojos que lo decía todo, ese momento era perfecto. Acercaron lentamente sus rostros, mientras ambos sonreían, unieron sus frentes por un instante, él tomo con su mano el rostro de la joven y buscó su boca. Un beso tierno, lleno de amor se dejaba dibujar por la plateada luz de la luna que era la única testigo de ese hermoso momento.

-Vaya los tortolitos – se escuchó tras de ellos la voz de Mina – Uds. no pierden el tiempo.

Diamante y Serena se volvieron a verla y sólo pudieron ofrecerle una cálida sonrisa, después de tantos años ya estaban acostumbrados a los disparatados comentarios de esa rubia cabeza loca.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno chicas preciosas, que les puedo decir, sé que me tarde bastante pero ya está aquí el primer capítulo del fic. Espero que les agrade tanto como a mí, la verdad la idea inicial que me forme era algo distinta a como quedo, pero creo que estoy satisfecha con el producto final, espero que Uds. también.**

**Mi más sinceros agradecimientos a cada una de Uds., estoy muy contenta ya que la acogida del fic ha sido bastante buena en la mayoría de las lectoras, he recibido comentarios de todo, desde los más simpáticos y alentadores, hasta los que se encargaron de sacar a la palestra mis errores como escritora aficionada, lo cual agradezco ya que me ayudarán a esforzarme más en esta labor.**

**Bueno, sin más bla bla bla, paso a agradecerle a cada una que me dejo su RW: patty ramirez, ESTRELLITA, Amsz88, sere&darien, Danielle, Isis Janet, Kirry, alejandra n, Hehra, isabel, caroone, Astarot, AnnyFanSailorMoon, isa1181, mariaelena83, Susy Granger, Sailor Alluminem Siren, alejaym.**

**Besos a todas y mil gracias. Ya saben no les cuesta darle al GO que se encuentra en la parte inferior izquierda de su pantalla y dejar su RW. Bye.**


End file.
